On the Dark Side
by Tsugath
Summary: All geniuses are a little mad, but what happens when one genius in particular gives in to the Dark Side and in doing so becomes unbalanced? PG15 suggested
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just a few of the videos!!

'>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>' '>

**Prologue**

The two met in the dim room, looking deep into the swirling water of the silver bowl that sat on a granite pedestal in the center.

"It seems he is slipping further into madness as time progresses." The speaker was a bearded young man, dressed in a white kimono with two white katana's strapped to his back.

The second figure, wrapped in a pitch-black kimono, nodded agreement and looked back into the bowl. "If we have any hope of righting the balance before Amatsu Mikaboshi becomes too powerful, we are going to have to help him."

The figure in white sighed. "I already lost my best messengers in an effort to prevent this exact outcome. We should send one of your messengers this time."

The figure in black chuckled. "Why Inari, I never knew the kyubi was your favorite."

The other god merely smiled. "It's hard not to get attached to such a prankster. Who will you be sending Tsukuyomi?"

The dark god scratched his head in thought. "It can't be anyone to mischievous, and preferably with experience dealing with that particular village." He snapped his fingers. "I have the perfect aid." He reached into a fold of his sleeve and withdrew a tiny carved onyx dragon. Bringing it up to face level, he breathed on the small figurine. He then placed it on the floor and watched as it dissolved into a cloud of dark vapor; only to coalesce into a human figure dressed in dark ninja gear.

"You called Lord?"

The Moon god nodded. "You have been keeping updated on the situation in Konoha?"

His servant nodded, her dark auburn colored hair bobbing with the movement. "I was very disappointed when my cousin had to be forcibly brought back from the clutches of that snake." She fiddled with a kunai for a moment, restlessly rolling it over her fingers, evidence of her inner agitation. "Kyubi's vessel is growing stronger at an astonishing rate. He should be ready for the next phase of the plan soon."

"It is good you think so then. I want you to go and fix what is broken, we must limit the strides Mikaboshi has made in the last several years."

Her eyes widened in surprise before she could hide her emotions. The last time she had been sent on a mission to Konoha, fifteen years prior, the aftermath had prompted her Lord to forbid her ever returning. She bowed low, grateful for the chance to revisit old haunts. "I will leave as soon as I gather a few things." She turned to leave, only to be halted by a last comment from Tsukuyomi.

"Two rules before you go. First, you may tell no one who you truly are, unless they already know. Secondly, you may not use your other form, unless they have already seen it."

She nodded stiffly; glad to be released with only those stipulations. With another bow, she vanished in puff of black vapor.

The two gods turned back to their perusal of the silver bowl. White turned to Black, "Are you sure about sending that one after what happened last time?"

"Yes, she will be motivated not only by the ties she has to that bloodline, but also her desire to make up for her mistakes."

">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">" ">

**Chapter 1: The First Morning**

He was dreaming, in the on-again off-again way he had adapted to during the past year. He dreamed of blood, covering his hands and dripping down his arms in mimicry of a dark tattoo that had already wrapped itself across his neck and chest. He could see the body of the boy in front of him, head turned drunkenly away in the sprawl brought on by death. For a moment, he was afraid, dreading what he would find if he looked at the face. Would the eyes be red, blue or green? The voice in his head called him at that point, told him to leave the body and go searching for more excitement deeper in the woods. He turned, faintly remembering another dream where by this point the sky had opened up and rained tears on him, but he was unable to fight the voice and so he left. He stepped into the darkness of the wood, and found himself awake.

The dark eyes opened and slowly scanned around the bedroom. Dirty clothes and discarded weapons lay scattered across the floor, forming drifts where he had dropped them and then later kicked them out of the way. The walls were scarred and pocked from where he had taken out his rage in the moments he lost control to the voice while awake. He lay still, trying to focus on why he was hearing somebody downstairs if he was awake. Due to wards placed long ago, only those carrying Uchiha blood could enter the main house without being repelled. This meant he was either dreaming, or his brother was downstairs. He grinned feraly, and grabbed several weapons from the floor, slowly making his way towards the voice.

He slouched along the wall heading towards the kitchen; surprised that his brother had not noticed his presence yet. He got ready to throw open the door when a feminine voice interrupted him. "I know you're out there. Come and get something to eat." He paused, wondering if he really was dreaming and had now lost the ability to distinguish between it and reality. The choice was taken from him when the door was pushed open. He stared stupidly into the brightly lit kitchen. "You're not Itachi."

She laughed, and then sobered, studying him quietly. "I should hope not."

He snarled in anger, the seal on his neck flaring a bright red. "How the hell did you get in? What do you think your are doing, and who the fuck are you?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at his lack of control. "The door was unlocked, so I walked in. Since it's almost lunchtime and I was hungry, I figured I'd make us something to eat."

He readied himself for an attack, stepping back to gain some room when she held up her hands. "That still doesn't explain who you are? And how did you get past all the watchers?"

"Oh, by watcher's you mean all those guys in the funny masks? They were pretty easy to avoid. Who I am, is a distant cousin through your Uncle's Father-in-law's Grandmother's Father's side of the clan. I go by Kuragari Tsukitatsu, but seeing we're family, you can call me Tatsu." She turned her back on him, going back to the stove and the soup she had boiling there.

He gritted his teeth at the obvious dismissal, mind furiously trying to determine if he was still asleep or if this was some kind of sick joke. After a moment of hesitation, he drew back his arm and threw two shuriken at her, only to watch stunned as she stepped out of the way and casually plucked them from the air.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't like what I would do if you force the issue."

He narrowed his eyes in a patented "Uchiha Death Glare." "What do you want?"

She looked at him calmly for a moment, and he had the urge to fidget underneath her gaze. "I 'm here to teach you."

"I don't want your help." He thought in passing if she was really a relative why hadn't she shown up after the massacre, why now?

She shook her head. "I'm not asking you if you want it or not. I'm telling you."

He laughed, a harsh biting sound at odds with his age. "What, do you expect me to just learn from you if I don't wish to? Save yourself the trouble and get out."

They stared at each other, but he was the first to break eye contact.

"You have strange dreams, and a voice speaks in your head whether awake or asleep, doesn't it?" She watched as his eyes widened before the seal began glowing again.

"It's none of your business what I dream about. Stop wasting my time."

"Fine. You want power? I can give you that. Fight me, and if I win, you become my student until I release you."

He grinned maniacally, having been denied sparring partners for the last few months since he had almost killed the last one. "You're on. Don't blame me if you get killed though."

She grabbed the two shuriken from the counter where she had dropped them earlier. "Pride go-eth before a fall. Let's take this outside since I don't want to clean up the house later."

**Author's Notes:**

Inari is the god of rice. He uses foxes (hence the Kyubi) as messengers. I thought it was too coincidental not to use when I was looking for an appropriate deity.

Tsukuyomi is the god of the moon.

Amatsu Mikaboshi is the god of evil.

If you couldn't figure it out, I ignored the fact that in the manga Sasuke managed to beat Naruto.(Which I think sucks!) Naruto's leaving with Jiraiya did take place however, so the SasuNaru will take place much later. Hope this entices your appetite for more! Reviews are always welcome and normally enjoyed!!


	2. Lesson in Humility

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; but I'm sure almost everyone who might read this wishes they did!

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Chapter 2: **A New Sensei**

After gathering their weapons and other tools, Sasuke and Tatsu met in a clear area behind the Uchiha formal garden. They faced each other about ten paces apart and waited for the first move. Without warning, Tatsu did a few hand-signs and then flung two kunai at Sasuke. He dodged the first one, and then the second, but not the third hiding in its shadow. "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, you'll have to try harder than that if you want to win." Keeping his eyes fastened on hers; he brought his arm to his mouth and slowly licked the blood from the cut. "Mmm." He giggled, the voice in his head begging for more of the rich life-holding liquid.

Tatsu raised an eyebrow at his demonstration, secretly disgusted at his warped display.

Exhibiting some of the speed he was known for, the raven-haired young man completed his seals and yelled "Kanton Housenka!" before spitting several medium-sized fireballs at his opponent. While he was engaged, he missed her finishing a jutsu of her own. At least two of the fireballs seemed to be direct hits, leaving Tatsu completely unscathed. He closed in on her, burning himself when his foot connected with her blocking arm. He jumped back to gain some space simply to be hit in the back and sent flying forward. He quickly stood to his feet, slightly favoring his right leg. "Kanton Bunshin no Jutsu?" He quickly sprang to the left with a roll when he felt the presence materialize behind him.

The two Tatsu's nodded and one closed in on him with a preliminary wide throw of several shuriken with exploding notes attached. The second copy began doing a variety of seals and then slammed her hands down on the ground. He crashed into an invisible barrier while trying to avoid the last exploding note, his sharingan unable to catch any but the last two of her seals.

He sent several shuriken at the closest clone, and it poofed out of existence having taken too much damage. He noticed several Anbu running at them, only to bounce harmlessly off the invisible wall.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Tsunade jerked her head off the desk, awaking quickly at the surge of raw power that slammed through the Hokage Tower. She threw open the door and quickly began yelling commands at the groups of Jounin and Chunin who were standing around in shock. "All of you come with me!" Running out the main door, the group jumped to the rooftops to make travel easier and sped off in the direction of the Uchiha Estate, where the power had originated.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Tatsu closed in, and they traded blows, each easily blocking the other. When she saw the Hokage and a large group of shinobi come through the gate, she spoke for the first time since the discussion in the kitchen. "It seems we have attracted an audience, we need to finish this."

He nodded, not wanting their fight to be interrupted either. The curse seal burned as he gathered a great amount of chakra. "Kanton Goukaryuu!" When the smoke cleared, there was a very charred looking opponent crouched in front of him. He grabbed two new kunai and sprang, slashing viciously while she attempted to block with her burned hands. He kicked her legs out from under her, and she fell heavily to the ground, groaning in pain. Smiling victoriously, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled, barring her neck to his next slash. In the next instant, he could only grunt as a pair of hands pulled him underground.

"Doton Decapitation!" The figure in front of him stood up and released the henge, turning around slowly. "Lesson one, always overestimate your opponent." Sasuke growled, the voice calling for him to gut her as soon as he got free. "Well, can you get up and continue?"

He couldn't even twitch a finger. "Then we're done here." She grabbed his collar and yanked him roughly from the ground. "Now go get a shower and get something to eat. I need to speak with your Hokage." She turned her back on him and walked over to Tsunade, bowing low before beginning the seals to release the air wall.

Sasuke was seething at how he had been easily beaten and then summarily dismissed. His head was pounding from gritting his teeth so hard against the pain in his neck. A year of training since being brought back to Konoha and he couldn't even beat some stranger off the street. Letting his emotions get the best of him, he quickly finished the seals for Kanton Housenka. The embedded shuriken in the fireballs hit the figure of his would-be sensei dead on. She didn't even have time to dodge.

A voice spoke behind him, "Kanashibari no Jutsu. I warned you not to underestimate your opponents." He tried to turn around and defend himself, but his body was frozen in place. She continued, "I warned you about forcing the issue." He felt her grab the side of his neck, the side with the curse seal, with one hand. "Chakra Kyuushuu" A pain as great as when Orichimaru first bit him swarmed over Sasuke's senses, and for one of the few times in his life, he passed out. Tatsu grabbed his body as it fell and threw him over her shoulder, bringing down the barrier as soon as he was stable.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and several other Jounin carefully approached the stranger who had just knocked one of the most powerful Genin out cold. "Who are you and what are you doing in Konoha?" Tsunade readied herself for an attack and motioned for the waiting Anbu to surround the figure.

The mystery shinobi chuckled and readjusted the limp body over her shoulder. "I leave for fifteen years and on my return, everybody is trying to kill me." She shook her head. "I mean, I didn't check in last night because it was so late but this is overkill, don't you think?" She looked around at the surrounding circle of Konaha shinobi before facing Tsunade again. "I was planning on coming this morning to officially meet you, but I kind of got side-tracked. I knew putting up the air barrier was a risk, but I couldn't have anyone interrupting the fight." She shrugged. "It's a family matter that has gotten way out of hand." One of the jounin spoke up, "But all the Uchihas were killed by the traitor over six years ago." Tatsu sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look, if it bothers you that much, I'm sure Hyuuga Hiashi would be willing to identify me." She pointed to the same Jounin. "Go get Hyuuga-san please." At Tsunade's agreeing nod, the unnamed Jounin left quickly to go get the head of the Hyuuga clan.

Tsunade stared hard at the stranger. "You're an Uchiha?"

"You could say that. My name is Kuragari Tsukitatsu."

At that moment the panting Jounin arrived with a collected Hyuuga in tow. Tatsu waved lazily. "Greetings, Hyuuga-san. Will you please confirm to your esteemed Hokage that I'm who I say I am?"

"Byukagan" Hiashi stared at the stranger for a second before nodding and bowing. "It is good to see you again Kuragari-sama."

Tatsu bowed back. "The same. I will be calling upon clan Hyuuga in a few days, when things here get settled, to renew old ties." Her gaze flicked towards an Aburame. "The same goes with clan Aburame, if you could be so kind as to let the Clan head know." The singled out Jounin nodded in silent agreement.

Tsunade took the opportunity to study the stranger once again. It was amazing to see how she could seem so rude and short but then exchange formal pleasantries with the stuffiest of clan heads. Who exactly was this person? She silently dismissed the group of shinobi, leaving herself, Kakashi and Hiashi the only ones present.

Kakashi chose at this moment to speak up. "If you have been gone for fifteen years, why return now?"

Tatsu turned a cold gaze on the Jounin, losing any agreeableness in the process. She hefted Sasuke down and before anyone could act, withdrew a kunai and slit his shirt open. Pulling it back, she revealed his chest and upper body. "LOOK at this boy, and ask me why I came back. If YOU had done YOUR job properly, I wouldn't have too!" The last ended in almost a growl, more fearsome for its quietness.

Even Kakashi was shocked at Sasuke's appearance. He had several large wounds, which appeared to be slightly infected. Other scratches, seemingly self-inflicted, covered his chest. He also seemed to be suffering from severe malnutrition, as his ribs were easily viewable under his skin.

Tatsu looked back up, her eyes sparking in anger. "Now you tell me, Sensei, how did your student get in this condition?" Not waiting for his reply, she picked Sasuke, up again and began walking towards the house with him.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

**Author's notes**:

Thanks to **Kiyoshi** who has taken on the scary task of being my Beta. Mwhahaha! Be afraid, be very afraid!

**Cfox**- Well thanks for the vote of confidence. Hope I can keep you interested.

Jutsus Mentioned:  
Kage Shuriken no Jutsu: Shadow Shuriken spell  
Kanton Housenka: Mythical Fire Flower ?  
Kanton Bunshin no Jutsu: Fire Shadow spell  
Kanton Goukaryuu: I forget the translation for this, but it makes a huge fireball  
Doton Decapitation: Earth Decapitation  
Kanashibari no Jutsu: Freeze spell  
Chakra Kyuushuu: Chakra Absorption


	3. Not This Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, in fact, you probably don't either hmm?

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "  
**Chapter 3: Not This Time**

_There are many things that I would like to say to you,  
__But I don't know how.  
__I said maybe,  
__Your gona be the one that saves me.  
__-Oasis  
_" " " " " " " " " " " "

_Tatsu looked back up, her eyes sparking in anger. "Now you tell me, Sensei, how did your student get in this condition?" Not waiting for his reply, she picked Sasuke up again and began walking towards the house with him. _

Tsunade looked at Kakashi who was staring in silent shock. Sasuke had become a sore spot for the grim jounin, and the newcomer had just blatantly told him the problems of the last year had been his fault. The Hokage turned her attention back to the visitor and her comatose burden. "Would you like some help with him?" It wasn't like she wanted to go back to the office and the endless mountains of paperwork anyway. 'I need to see what kind of person this Kuragari Tsukitatsu is.'

Tatsu paused for a moment, as if considering the offer. "Lunch should be ready if you would like some." She continued on into the house, leaving them to make a decision. 'I can't afford to make them my enemy if I'm going to succeed at my task.'

Kakashi shared a look with Tsunade who shooed him along in front of her. 'Well, at least she seems to want to make peace.' They reached the door and had to wait for Tatsu to come back to the door and let them past the house wards.

"He's back here."

The healer turned Hokage followed their host through the brightly lit kitchen only to pause at the threshold of the dimly lit dining room where the genin was laid on the table.

"I'll go find the bandages if one of you will undress him." Tatsu motioned to the kitchen. "If you need water there are pots under the counter by the sink." She went through the opposite door, leaving the others to care for the boy.

"Kakashi, go warm some water while I see how bad his injuries are." Tsunade moved towards the table, not doubting that the jounin would do as she asked. Though she had seen many of the injuries when Tatsu had ripped his shirt open, Sasuke was in even worse condition than she previously thought. Hearing the third remaining Uchiha come through the door, Tsuande spoke without turning. "He needs to be in the hospital. It would be easier to treat him there."

Tatsu moved to stand beside the Hokage. "As the oldest family member present, my answer is no. His mind is too fragile to deal with strangers, and we can't afford to have everyone find out exactly how deranged he can be." She placed the rolls of bandages and medical tape on the table. "It would be more stabilizing mentally for him to be in a familiar environment besides, isn't that why you let him stay here in the first place?

After they finished cleaning and bandaging the many wounds, Kakashi followed Tatsu up the stairs carrying a Sasuke in his arms. She led him to the second door on the left and slid it open for him. "If you'll hold him a minute I'll get some fresh sheets and a new blanket for his bed."

The other two adults stared in mute shock at the carnage the once star genin had been living in for the past year. "I thought we confiscated all the weapons." Tsunade mentioned in a grim tone, viewing the numerous kunai and shuriken dotting the floor, walls, and ceiling.

Tatsu walked past carrying the new linens for the bed and laughed. "Confiscate all the weapons in the main house maybe, but not on the property. There are so many weapon stores in the various buildings even I wouldn't be able to find them all, and I know the location of quite a few."

Having changed the sheets, she made Sasuke comfortable and then led her guests back towards the kitchen. "I made miso soup and rice for lunch, hope you weren't expecting anything fancy."

Tsunade spoke for both herself and Kakashi when she answered. "That will be fine."

The meal passed in silence broken only by the sounds of eating until everyone finished. Tatsu sighed and pushed her bowls back to the center of the table. "Thank you for looking out for him. I'm sorry if I was rude earlier." She looked across the table specifically at Kakashi. "It couldn't have been easy to deal with him."

Kakashi cleared his throat, accepting her apology. "He had his moments. What do you plan to do with him now? You can't keep him unconscious forever."

Tatsu looked down at the table and idly tapped her fingers in a staccato rhythm against the scratched surface. "True, but because of his weak condition to begin with, he should sleep for two or three days. That should be long enough to study the variation of seal that snake bastard used on him."

Tsunade pondered the statement for a moment, seeming to study the wall across from her seat. "We have already done extensive research on the curse and have tried to seal it multiple times. It cannot be removed until Orochimaru is killed. What makes you think that you might have better luck than us?"

Tatsu smiled, but the gesture didn't reach her eyes making it seem harsh and foreboding. "I have spent my life studying seals, among other things. Jutsus are wondrous things when you think about it. Anyone with enough knowledge can deflect or counter even the most advanced technique, don't you agree?" She stood up suddenly, not meeting their eyes while beginning to gather the lunch dishes from the table. "I might not be able to cure him, but once I identify exactly what was done, I should be able to twist the original intent to work in our favor." She looked up with a fierce expression of determination on her face. "I won't lose what little family I have left, not this time."

Tsunade nodded, taking the clean up as a signal to excuse herself. "I hope you are right, for his sake and that of others." She paused and remembered another boy who had been the most affected by the betrayal of the last Uchiha. "Thank you for the meal. If you would please excuse us." With that she and Kakashi took their leave.

Tatsu finished cleaning up the kitchen and then made her way back to Sasuke's room. She sighed as she gazed at the pale figure lying still in the bed. "I'm sorry it had to come down to this. If I could have spared you I would have." She shook her head, a pained look crossing her features as she closed the door, leaving only a crack. With slumped shoulders she entered the bedroom across the hall that she had taken as her own and collapsed on the bed for a well-earned nap.

" " " " " " " " " " " " "

He was dreaming again, and this time he was pretty sure it was a dream. Maybe it was the giant lake of blood that gave it away. After all, it would be pretty hard to find a lake this exact color and viscosity in the real world, right? He pondered his surroundings for a moment. They were familiar, but he couldn't decide if it was a place he had seen while awake, which was a possibility, or a place his unconscious had created, which was more likely. The woods surrounding the lake boasted huge dark trees whose bases hid in deep shadow. It was an unexpected dread of what was hiding in those shadows that kept him at the side of the lake. He pondered how he had ended up here, but the memories were hazy and involved a fight (of course) and someone whose dark obsidian eyes were like his own.

A branch cracked in the stillness of the wood and had him spinning, grabbing for a weapon that wasn't there. He peered into the darkness, trying to assess the threat. Two yellow eyes winked into existence, their centers slit vertically like a snake. His heart jumped into his chest, he had memories of these eyes. Without another conscious thought he twisted, and using all the speed he could, sought to put distance between himself and the eyes. A voice called out behind him, the cold tone hissing in laughter. "You can run as much as you like, but you can't ever leave. You already sold your soul, or have you forgotten Uchiha?"

" " " " " " " " " " " " "

This hasn't been beta'd yet, so forgive any errors please.  
Thanks to my reviewers, who so far have been very nice!


End file.
